


Gag Order

by SebAfterSunset, sebastian2017



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Charles loves how passionate Erik is about everything. Really, he does. But every man needs a bit of quiet every once in a while.





	Gag Order

**Author's Note:**

> CW: undernegotiated kink (at first), semi explicit sex,
> 
> For Marvel Bingo square N5: Gags  
(This gives me my first bingo whooo)
> 
> Fair warning, this is more humor than sexy lol

Charles enjoys a good argument. He especially enjoys it with someone as intelligent as Erik, who can always keep up with his intellectual sparring. Most times, it’s a great thing. Sometimes, though, it just means Erik will ramble on and on about their argument of the week, when all Charles really wants to do is flirt over chess and have a good shag. He thought he’d made it rather clear with moving their chess game to the bedroom and keeping the drinks flowing, but apparently, Erik took that as an invitation to go on a twenty minute rant about the economy in times of war and peace. 

It’s a miracle Charles has managed to keep his cool for this long. 

“Enough! Enough, Erik!” Charles snapped, having heard one intricate theory too many. “Goodness. Do you never stop talking?” 

Erik glanced up at him, something between confused and annoyed. “I thought you enjoyed our conversations.” 

“I do. Really, I do. But goodness, you’re nonstop. I’ve been trying to get you in bed for an hour now and you’re too hung up on Karl fucking Marx to notice,” he complained. 

“Oh, I-” Erik doesn’t get another chance to continue before Charles interrupts. 

“No. No, no, you’re not starting up again,” he insists, knocking over both their kings and standing up to step closer to Erik. 

Before Erik can get another word in, Charles slaps a hand across his mouth to muffle anything he might try to say. Erik arches his eyebrow mockingly and Charles can just barely make out the stifled ‘kinky’ he tries to say against Charles’ palm. Charles has never been quite so tempted to actually gag someone and leave them tied up in a corner for a few hours. It might be the only way of actually getting Erik’s full attention without delving into an argument. 

Erik, at least, didn’t seem to be fighting this too much. He let Charles pull him up by the back of his shirt, one hand kept firmly over Erik’s mouth. He moved Erik to sit on the bed, back up against the headboard, and stared longingly at the dresser. He wished it was closer to the bed, so he could fetch something to keep Erik quiet without needing to step all too far away from Erik. He sighed and accepted there wasn’t any way around it, so he pulled his hand away from Erik again. 

“Not a word out of you,” he warned, staring him down for a second before stepping away. 

Charles watches him out of the corner while stepping away towards the dresser. Erik’s sitting and following instructions, at least, so Charles can take his time looking through his drawers for a tie he doesn’t mind dirtying up. Which honestly… for an important task like this, Charles would ruin any tie at all. He grabs a dark purple one, because of how nice a color it is against Erik’s skin. 

When he comes back, he gets up on the bed with Erik, settling his knees on either side of Erik’s thighs as he gags him with the tie and knots it off behind his head. “Maybe you’ll actually stay quiet for once.” 

Erik looks like he very much wants to say something more, but finds himself unable to. Exactly as planned, then. Charles enjoys the silence for a few minutes as he packs up their chess set and drinks, ignoring both Erik’s eyes glaring at the back of his head and the thoughts he’s trying to project into his mind. A slight inconvenience, but far easier to ignore than Erik’s rambling. Charles is used to blocking out people’s thoughts. 

Once he’s enjoyed the silence, Charles enjoys Erik’s muffled moaning as they fuck far more.

\---

It becomes a thing. 

Erik doesn’t argue any less, but Charles is prepared now. Anytime Erik fails to recognize the cues that it’s time to stop arguing and start fucking, Charles will grab the nearest thing he can find and shut Erik up with it. Usually, it’s a tie, other times - after a much needed trip to a seedy shop in the city - it’s an actual gag. Charles’ favorite was, by far, the time he’d shut Erik up with his own briefs shoved into his mouth, if nothing else, for how deliciously red and embarrassed Erik had been the entire time. 

The only downside is there’s not much to be done in public. Erik seems to have figured this out, because communal dinner times quickly become Erik’s favorite time to argue politics. They’re only halfway through dinner today and Charles is already on his last nerves. 

“Is that a new shirt, Charles?” Erik asks, in the lull between one radical rant and another. “Not that I’m surprised. You Americans have a thing for overconsumption, in my experience. I simply thought you’d be better than that.” 

Charles scowls and decides Erik’s had a bit too much fun. He stands up abruptly, gesturing to the hallway. “A word in private, Erik?” 

“Oh?” Erik smirks as he stands. “Of course. Lead the way.” 

Charles, obviously, doesn’t actually want to hear another word from Erik. He pulls the both of them into a closet in the hallway and shoves Erik down to his knees as soon as the door is closed. Erik, like always, looks like he’s having far too much fun with this, but Charles tries not to pay it much attention. He undoes his belt quickly and tugs his trousers down just far enough to pull his cock out. 

“I think there’s much more productive things for your mouth to do than discuss politics. Don’t you?” Charles asks, taking a hold of Erik’s hair and pulling him closer. 

“Am I allowed to agree?” Erik asks, wrapping his hand around Charles’ cock and giving it a few strokes to bring it to hardness. “Or is that sort of talking also outlawed?” 

“Cheeky bastard.” 

Once he’s sure his grip on Erik’s hair is sturdy enough, he braces himself against the wall with one hand and goes at it without holding back. Erik enjoys getting roughed up a big and they don’t have much time before their absence from the dinner table will be too suspicious. So Charles doesn’t worry about lasting a reasonable amount of time or not and instead just chases his release, hardly giving Erik a moment to breathe, let alone speak. 

It’s absolutely perfect like that and Charles is nothing but pleased with himself when he zips his trousers back up again and goes to rejoin the rest of the group at the table. Erik looks… rather wrecked, but Charles hopes no one will think too much about it. Instead, he rounds the corner to the dining room to find an empty table. Worse so, Charles is absolutely horrified to find a note on the table begging them to  _ please  _ go to a bedroom next time, preferably one far away from the rest of them. 

“Well…” Charles clears his throat a bit awkwardly as he passes the note to Erik. “Perhaps I would do well to be a bit quieter as well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
